


Deep Silence

by paradoxicalbrain



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: Gen, Internal Struggle, existencial crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/paradoxicalbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is thinking, alone in her bedroom, light lurking through the window, soon the darkness will set in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of Ethan Wate, so if you like him, you may not like this one shot. This is placed between Beautiful Creatures and Beautiful Darkness. Hope you enjoy.

She is a Natural... Or at least that's what they like to call her.   
She might as well be a Catalyst, her mother is.

" _We all have dark and light within us, Lena_." of course he says that.  
He is just a Mortal and he is scared, probably more scared than she is.

She isn't so fond of sharing her thoughts with him anymore, it's becoming more and more invasive. She can feel him even now, when she is alone in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He is always pushing his way through her mind, almost literally. Can't he understand that sometimes all she wants is to be left alone? Her mother was right, Lena hated adimitting that, even in the deepest silence.

He doesn't belong in her world. He is weak and needs protection. She defied the universe's rules for him, maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe she didn't love him as much as she would like.  
" _I just wanted to be normal._ "  
But she isn't.

She is a godness on Earth, more powerful than any other creature to exist. It rains when she wants to, the ground breaks in half at her request; she can burn this world down if she so desires. She can make the moon disappear and swallow the sun. She is above everything, ready to take over the world, if she only wanted to. The most powerful being on this planet, used and abused, lied to several times and believed to need protection.

" _Someone should protect them from me._ " she smirks, unable to figure out whether it was her darkest parts talking or her fear showing.  
What a big irony, the curse-breaker, the one capable of Claiming herself, is a scared little child.

Why didn't they teach her anything? Why couldn't she do anything by herself? Why, even when she is starting to figure it all out, she needs the help of a Mortal? Why does her need to be normal binds her to him? Lena discovered something she wants more than to be normal... She wants to be _free_. She doesn't care if she destroys the Balance, she could built another one, a better one.

_Lena_

His voice is a soft whisper.  
Did he hear that thought? Is he inside her mind again? What is it that allows him to invade her like this?  
She's not Genevive, so why Ethan keeps crawling into her head? She doesn't want him peeking behind the curtain anymore, he doesn't understand her, but it's not his fault.

So many people to fall in love with... Obviously her weaker side would choose the simplest of humans... She is terrified of that thought, she might as well never call him that again.  
He would be so hurt if he ever heard that. She's always wanted to be normal while he needed to be special. Deep down, he is nothing like her. A lot of people love literature and feel out of place. He is no different to any other Mortal who ever wanted something magical to happen. Lucky him "hurricane Lena" arrived in town.

Does she love him? Lena doesn't know anymore. She finds herself reaching for his stability, the security that only someone who escaped death without knowing could have. She is the one who saved him, so why can't she save herself? Lena remembered what his life costed her. A single tear rolls down her face.

He can feel that, her sadness.  
She knows he wants to repair whatever that is broken within her.

" _I'm not broken._ "  
She is filled with silent rage.  
Isn't it always calm before the storm?

_Lena_

Will he ever be quiet? Will he ever leave her alone again? He said he wouldn't...  
The loneliness never left her either way.

 _Ethan._  
She mouths slowly.

Maybe he can surprise her again, like in the beginning.  
Or maybe he will fade away, exactly like those old dreams did.

 _Ethan_.

She thinks, finally letting him in.  
Maybe this will be the last time.


End file.
